Le don de Lucius
by heliogabale1
Summary: En vacances chez Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape se voit offrir par son hôte un cadeau particulier.


Disclaimer : l'univers de _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Rating : M

Résumé : en vacances chez Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape se voit offrir par son hôte un cadeau particulier.

**Le don de Lucius**

Absorbé par sa lecture, le jeune homme au nez crochu et à la chevelure graisseuse n'entendit pas Lucius entrer dans la grande bibliothèque abondamment fournie et lourdement décorée. Ce ne fut que quand le maitre des lieux s'assit en face de lui que Severus Snape s'aperçut de sa présence.

« On trouve des choses intéressantes ? demanda Lucius, un petit sourire bienveillant éclairant son visage pointu.

- Oh, oui, balbutia l'adolescent au physique ingrat, ce livre est très rare. Le seul autre exemplaire se trouve à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et dans la réserve. Aucune chance qu'on me laisse y accéder. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remercier. »

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que Severus séjournait à Malfoy Mansion, loin de Spinner's End et des disputes de ses parents. Un dernier répit avant d'attaquer sa septième et ultime année à Hogwarts. Quand il avait reçu l'invitation, Severus avait dû se pincer pour y croire. Lucius l'avait toujours apprécié et l'avait pris sous son aile quand ils étaient tous deux à l'école, mais le jeune Malfoy avait fini ses études quelques années auparavant, il s'était marié et avait hérité du domaine à la mort de son père. Sans parler de la petite cause dans laquelle il s'était engagé et que Severus lui-même mourait d'envie de rejoindre une fois son diplôme en poche. Que Malfoy se soit souvenu de lui malgré ses responsabilités lui faisait chaud au cœur, et depuis son arrivée, il n'avait cessé d'enrichir ses connaissances en magie noire grâce à la vaste collection de livres et d'objets des Malfoy. Il était bon aussi de se sentir le bienvenu, quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis la dernière fois que Lily l'avait invité chez elle, et cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole.

« Contrairement aux esprits timorés qui règnent à Poudlard, je sais reconnaître le talent où il est et lui donner l'occasion de s'épanouir, répondit Lucius. Je suis seulement venu te rappeler l'heure qu'il est, ou tu perdrais toute notion du temps. Tu es ici chez toi et il n'y a pas de couvre-feu, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te fatigues inutilement. »

Severus s'aperçut en consultant l'horloge murale qu'il était minuit passé.

« Par Merlin tu as raison ! À demain ! Et souhaite une bonne nuit à Narcissa de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. »

L'adolescent regagna la chambre d'amis, enfila rapidement une chemise de nuit sur son corps malingre et se glissa sous les draps. Le sommeil peinait cependant à venir. Toutes les perspectives ouvertes par le livre qu'il venait de commencer le captivaient. Il regrettait à présent de ne pas l'avoir emmené dans sa chambre. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Rien ne le lui interdisait.

Severus se leva et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la bibliothèque. S'apprêtant à y entrer, il se figea et devint cramoisi. Lucius était toujours là, mais il ne s'adonnait pas à la lecture : sa femme Narcissa l'avait rejoint et il la besognait sur la table, allant et venant vigoureusement entre les cuisses pales et lisses de son épouse. Paniqué, Severus se dit qu'il devait partir avant d'être repéré, mais il ne pouvait se départir d'une fascination certaine pour le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Enfin, après un dernier coup de rein, Lucius se recula, en sueur, et Severus eu le temps d'apercevoir son long membre encore durci avant de prendre la fuite.

Une fois dans sa chambre, le jeune homme se jeta à nouveau sous les draps, essayant de reprendre son souffle, mais c'était difficile étant donné l'état dans lequel il était après ce qu'il venait de voir. Il repensait aux gémissements de Narcissa, aux halètements de Lucius et à ses mouvements… Severus retroussa sa chemise de nuit et saisit son pénis à présent érigé, un pénis si différent de celui de Lucius, un pénis dont la petite taille le remplissait d'embarras. Tandis qu'il tentait de soulager sa douloureuse érection, ses pensées vagabondèrent. C'était la première fois qu'il était témoin d'un acte pareil bien que les revues que Mulciber lui fournissait en échange de quelques services soient suffisamment explicites pour qu'il ne soit pas un total ignorant en la matière. Mais quand cela serait-il son tour ? Celle qu'il aimait avait rompu les ponts, il était laid, sans fortune et sans grâce dans ses manières et son sang mêlé lui fermait les portes de toute alliance arrangée. Il avait beau prétendre faire passer son intellect avant le reste, la question le travaillait néanmoins.

Quand sa semence se répandit sur les draps, Severus poussa un profond soupir. Un autre des avantages à vivre chez Malfoy était qu'on n'avait pas à se soucier des taches qu'on laissait sur la literie. Des Elfes se chargeaient de nettoyer en toute discrétion. Rien à voir avec chez lui où sa mère à demi-folle piquait une crise à la moindre incartade. Les joues en feu, il se rappela l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait réservé quand elle l'avait surpris à se caresser. Chez Lucius, il était à l'abri. Chez Lucius, personne ne le trouvait répugnant.

* * *

Le lendemain trouva Severus à nouveau dans la bibliothèque, poursuivant sa lecture. Tout du moins il essayait sans y parvenir, ses pensées revenant sans cesse vers les ébats de Lucius et Narcissa. Quand son hôte apparut, Severus le salua et replongea son gros nez dans le livre, espérant avoir l'air naturel. Il ne pensait pas que Lucius l'avait vu mais il n'était sûr de rien.

« Quel sérieux ! Sitôt levé, sitôt au travail !

- Ce n'est pas un travail, pour moi.

- Tout de même, tu devrais prendre l'air, un peu d'exercice. C'est important aussi », dit Lucius avec un petit sourire.

Severus se demanda si le terme d'exercice était innocent puis chassa cette pensée. Sans doute. Il s'inquiétait pour rien.

- Tu es jeune, Severus, j'admire ta recherche du savoir mais il faut également s'avoir se détendre. Excuse-moi d'avance si je te parais indiscret, mais tu es bien majeur ?

- Oui, j'ai eu dix-sept ans en janvier dernier, répondit Severus, méfiant.

- Voilà. Un jeune homme, à peine entré dans l'âge adulte, devrait savoir relâcher la bride. Acquérir de l'expérience dans d'autres domaines que les études.

- D'autres domaines ?

- Les femmes, par exemple. Tu t'y intéresses, non ? »

Severus rougit fortement devant le sourire de Lucius.

- Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Ne le prend pas mal Severus. Je ne cherche pas à me moquer de toi. Seulement à te rendre service. Tu as déjà eu une petite amie ? »

Severus ricana et désigna son visage avec dérision.

- Tu te sous-estimes. Le physique ne fait pas tout. Ne te met pas martel en tête. Je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose pour t'aider. »

Lucius se leva, laissant un Severus songeur.

* * *

Le soir après le dîner, quand Severus revint dans sa chambre, ce fut pour découvrir qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Ni Lucius ni Narcissa ni un Elfe mais une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux bruns coupés court.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Appelle-moi seulement Grace… Ou comme tu veux. Considère-moi comme un cadeau d'anniversaire avec un peu de retard. »

Le lien se fit enfin dans le cerveau du jeune homme.

« C'est Lucius qui vous envoie ? Vous êtes une… Une prostituée ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête en souriant et soudain ses cheveux courts s'éclaircir et attinrent ses épaules.

- Vous êtes une métamorphomage ? Je n'en avais encore jamais vu ! »

Severus commençait à être intéressé. Comprendre que Lucius avait loué les services d'une prostituée pour le soulager de sa virginité lui semblait insultant au départ, mais une prostituée métamorphomage, capable de s'adapter aux critères physiques de chaque client, devait coûter très cher. Lucius ne faisait pas les choses à moitié en son honneur.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez être rousse ? Rousse auburn. »

La fille obtempéra.

- Si tu as quelqu'un de précis en tête, je dois te prévenir que seul du polynectar me permettrait d'avoir son apparence exacte. Mais je peux m'en rapprocher assez précisément.

Elle ne mentait pas. Elle suivit ses instructions pour ressembler à Lily, mais après quelques tâtonnements, ce n'était toujours pas elle. Elle lui ressemblait mais il y avait trop de différences pour s'y tromper. Les yeux n'avaient pas le même vert intense, le sourire chaleureux n'était pas aussi chaleureux que celui de Lily, elle était trop large d'épaules. Mais c'était mieux que rien, et Severus sentait l'excitation le gagner tandis qu'elle se dévêtait sous ses yeux.

« Est-ce que cela convient ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant sa poitrine ferme.

Severus repensa aux seins énormes des magazines de Mulciber, des proportions impossibles à atteindre sans une aide magique. Ils le stimulaient en photo, mais pas dans cette situation. C'était de la pornographie. Il ne voulait pas de cela avec quelqu'un qui ressemblait, même de loin, à Lily Evans.

« C'est très bien. »

Le moment fatidique était venu et Severus ne savait pas s'il allait réussir à se retenir. Il se mit à trembler quand Grace commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Je… Je préférerais rester habiller, confia-t-il.

- Comme tu veux, c'est toi le maître. Mais si je peux me permettre, peau contre peau serait plus agréable. Il n'y a personne pour te juger. »

Devant le regard encourageant de la femme, Severus rassembla son courage et lui fit signe de continuer. Un instant plus tard il était devant elle dans son caleçon douteux tendu par son érection et avant même qu'il ait pu décider de faire marche arrière, le caleçon était au sol. Il était nu devant une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne riait pas à la vue de son sexe minuscule. Elle le prit par la main et le conduisit jusqu'au lit où elle continua de la guider et soudain, il était en elle.

Toute pensée cohérente quitta alors Severus alors qu'il allait et venait, essayant d'imiter les mouvements qu'il avait vu Lucius faire la veille. Il haletait et gémissait et sentait un filet de bave lui couler sur le menton mais il était trop excité à présent pour penser à l'essuyer. Une seule phrase traversait désormais son esprit comme un train fou. _Jesuisunhommejesuisunhommejesuisunhomme._

Dans un cri, il se répandit en elle et se retira, pantelant. La jeune femme se redressa sur ses coudes, l'observant avec gentillesse tandis qu'il sentait son membre se racornir entre ses jambes maigres.

« Tu veux autre chose ? Nous avons toute la nuit à nous. »

Severus réfléchit en reprenant son souffle. Autre chose ? Il voulait recommencer tout de suite ! Mais peut-être fallait-il varier un peu à présent. Il chercha des idées dans ses souvenirs des revues de Mulciber mais il avait la tête vide, jusqu'à ce que… Le parcours à trois trous. Il se souvenait de la série de photos animées illustrant le titre, cela lui était resté tant il avait été surpris de voir une allusion au golf dans un ouvrage sorcier. Il avait déjà fait un trou…

- Est-ce que tu peux la prendre dans ta bouche ? » demanda-t-il en désignant sa verge flasque.

Grace s'exécuta immédiatement et Severus sentit l'excitation revenir tandis qu'il laissait ses mains lisser dans la chevelure rousse. Il se relâcha à nouveau en elle. Au dernier trou, à présent.

C'est alors qu'il croisa le regard vert. Ce n'était pas celui de Lily mais il y ressemblait suffisamment pour le troubler. Lily ne se laisserait jamais prendre par derrière sans protester. Soudain, toute excitation le quitta. Grace attendait la suite des instructions, un regard encourageant sur un visage qui évoquait trop celui d'une autre.

« Ça suffit. Tu peux reprendre ta forme normale.

- Tu es sûr ? Nous avons encore le temps et…

- Oui, je suis sûr, trancha Severus avec humeur. Merci beaucoup. Au revoir. »

Il enfila son caleçon, à nouveau gêné par sa nudité tandis que Grace se rhabillait en silence et quittait la pièce avec un dernier signe de tête.

L'expérience avait été agréable, il ne pouvait le nier. On ne pouvait comparer avec les caresses qu'il se prodiguait à lui-même. Il n'était plus puceau, évolution que ses condisciples de Hogwarts ne voudraient sans doute pas croire, mais cet état de fait lui suffisait. Mais il avait également découvert que sans Lily dans l'équation, il ne pouvait atteindre un plaisir total. Personne ne pouvait remplacer Lily Evans.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy se décolla de la cloison et referma le petit volet permettant d'observer ce qui venait de se passer dans la chambre d'amis. Il devait se presser de rejoindre le vestibule pour payer Grace de ses bons services. La représentation avait dépassé ses espérances. Aussi fascinant que répugnant, comme il aurait pu s'en douter de la part de Severus Snape. Il ne pouvait chasser de ses pensées le corps maigre et blafard, le membre d'une taille ridicule même dressé, le postérieur osseux qui montait et se baissait maladroitement tandis qu'il chevauchait Grace. Severus Snape était la preuve des dégâts que causait une mésalliance. Un esprit de sorcier aussi brillant s'était retrouvé piégé dans une enveloppe aussi grotesque. Néanmoins, Lucius devait avouer qu'il y avait quelque chose de stimulant dans cette laideur. Il n'avait au départ songé à regarder que pour rendre la pareille à Severus après son indiscrétion de la veille mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé y prendre autant de plaisir.

Il avait fait un beau cadeau à Snape avec la métamorphomage, tout en y retirant quelque chose lui-même. N'y avait-il pas meilleure façon de passer son temps ?

FIN


End file.
